Je Souhaite
by Maveness
Summary: Somebody has a wish. A naughty, dirty little wish.


Je Souhaite  
  
PG-13  
  
For Livia's Smallville X-Title Challenge  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or make any money off of them. Sucks doesn't it. It's all the WB and DC and Miller Gough Ink. To them goes the glory.  
  
Archive: Please ask first.  
  
Feedback: Ooohh, nummy. Yes please. I always like feedback. Well, except when you're insufferably rude, in which case bite me, ahead of time.  
  
Note: This was some little plot that got stuck in my head and was going nowhere. I wrote it out, then stumbled on Livia's challenge, and the title just fit. It hasn't been betad and I haven't made any changes from the initial writing flurry, so it is what it is.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Perverted old goat."  
  
Lana laughed. An outright guffaw. Or as close to a guffaw as Lana could get. Could a guffaw be polite and dainty, Chloe wondered.  
  
"Chloe, he wasn't that bad."  
  
Lana opened the back door to Chloe's car and threw her purse in.  
  
Chloe agitatedly opened the driver side door and tossed her purse and notebook over the back of seat.  
  
"Yes he was! He was undressing us with his eyes, not to mention that comment he made to you about you looking just like Nell."  
  
As Chloe and Lana climbed into the car, Lana countered, "I don't think he meant it like that. He just...paused before saying who I looked like, which sounded like he was implying things, but which meant he was just trying to think of who exactly I looked like."  
  
"You always have to see the good in people, don't you," Chloe replied with a disgusted snort as she cranked the car. "That man meant exactly what he was implying. He's the king of the meaningful pause, the double entendre and the subtle innuendo."  
  
"What he is, is a savvy businessman and a friend to my aunt."  
  
"Well, your aunt's friend also copped a feel."  
  
"What?" Lana gasped, eyes widening in shock and mouth dropping open as Chloe pulled out on the highway. "When?"  
  
"As he was ushering us to the door."  
  
Lana's gaze became suspicious. "Are you sure? Maybe it was an accident."  
  
"I don't think palming a 16-year-old's ass and squeezing it exactly constitutes accidental," Chloe noted wryly.  
  
"Okay, so maybe that wasn't accidental. But maybe he thought we were older than we look. Maybe he thought we were 19 or something. Adults. Consensual adults."  
  
"Lana, he knows your aunt pretty well. Plus, we're interviewing him for a high school newspaper. He has a general idea that we're underage."  
  
Lana sighed and shifted in her seat. "But why? What is the appeal of two teenage females to someone who's rich, good looking..."  
  
"Old."  
  
"Older. He's in his forties. That's not too old."  
  
"Well, it's too old to be hitting on us."  
  
Lana conceded that point. "Well, yeah, but still, why not someone over 18? Why not someone who's more his type? Sophisticated. Worldly. Why us? Granted, you're pretty..."  
  
"Thanks, and you are too," Chloe pointed out.  
  
"Thanks. But we're both small town girls."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"We live in Smallville, Chloe. We're small town. We're not from the same circle as him. We're naive. Inexperienced."  
  
A thoughtful look passed over Chloe's face. "Maybe that's it. Maybe he's gotten tired of all the jaded socialites and backstabbing former debutantes who sleep with him to further their social standing. Maybe he's looking for innocence, someone he can mold and manipulate. Besides, now that I think about it, I don't think he cares too much about the law."  
  
Lana thought for a moment. "But why was he hitting on both of us, in front of each other? If he's going to break the law, don't you think he would have approached us separately?"  
  
"You're right," Chloe said as she pulled up in front of Lana's house. "He should have approached us separately. Then why didn't he? Why did he want us both to know? Now we're certain to not leave each other alone with him."  
  
Lana opened her mouth to respond, and then realization dawned. "Oh my God!"  
  
"What?" Chloe looked at her questioningly.  
  
"He doesn't want to be alone with either of us. He wants us together. With him," Lana whispered, horrified.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened. "You mean..."  
  
"Yeah. A threesome. With Lionel Luthor."  
  
"Ewwwwwww!" 


End file.
